Early Morning Fight
by Aqua88
Summary: Casey's prank goes farther then expected. Oneshot. Dasey fluff


A/N: I woke up, the power went out leaving me with no internet, so I decided to write a oneshot. It was morning so I thought why not an early morning Dasey setting. The power flipped back on just as I was writing the last A/N :)

So sorry for any mistakes, and yes this is kind of like The Party episode but...with Dasey twist. Very short since it was very early.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The loud obnoxious alarm clock was going off. Derek pushed the sleep button. The clock still kept beeping. Still not turning over, he outstretched his arms again and pushed it harder. It still wouldn't quit. Derek whipped the sheets off of him exposing him in his boxers. He looked at the alarm clock with frustration, and found that the button had been taped down. He heard laughing from the slightly open door.

"Ca-sey!!!!!"

Casey started to run, and Derek took after her. She darted down the stairs, and into the dining room. Casey used a chair as protection- Derek on the other side of the table. He tried to run to the other side, but Casey would begin to switch. Derek crawled onto the table. Casey screamed, and then ran for the stairs again. Derek sprang after her taking two steps at a time. "Casey, you are going DOWN!"

Casey just laughed and ran into the bathroom to lock it. But Derek was too quick. He caught the door slam with his foot just like he had seen his father do so many times before. He shoved his way in even though Casey was trying to push it the opposite direction.

He walked in, and locked the door, even though he knew Casey could just reach over and unlock it. They stood in silence, smirk on Derek's face, when Edwin said something from outside the door.

"I know your having your early morning fight, but do you think I can get the bathroom in 5 minutes?"

Derek nodded his head, "6 minutes Ed."

Casey's eyes went wide. They heard Edwin leave, and Derek was just about to tackle Casey, when he felt something wet.

Yes, Casey had grabbing the shower nozzle, and Derek was completely drenched. Derek had about all he could take. He snatched the shaving cream from the shelf. Casey got down on the floor grabbing toothpaste. Derek went down to her height. They stood next to the shower and gave each other death stares, each trying to psych the other out. Derek saw the slight fear in Casey's eyes.

"Derek...Don't..."

He grabbed her by the stomach and pushed her on top of him spraying shave cream pretty much everywhere but on Casey. And the shave cream that made it got onto Derek.

Casey laughed, and Derek couldn't help but smile a tad too. But all laughter stopped when Casey flipped Derek over and squeezed toothpaste all over this neck. She grabbed his hand and started squeezing toothpaste onto it, Derek rubbing it off back onto her pajama's.

Derek finally got some control and now he was straddled on top of Casey. He started squirting shave cream onto her hair and chest. Casey used her leg and hit Derek in the butt, causing him to fall onto Casey- Stomach to Stomach, Neck to Neck, Head to Head.

Casey squeaked as he fell onto her. Derek had been this close to Casey before, but not on top of her. He could feel her heavy warm morning breath on his neck- Which surprisingly he wasn't completely disgusted by. Casey spoke. "Derek,..."

Casey's head was spinning. Literally spinning. She felt like the entire room was shut down. The only two things that were in the room, were her and Derek. She felt the presence of the bathroom, but that was just a side note. Suddenly the cold tile felt even colder. Casey's hands tingled as they lay next to Derek's back.

"DEREK, CASEY, It's been 6 minutes!" Edwin sounded angry. He tried to open the door. Derek and Casey sprang up. Derek made sure the door was still locked. "Coming Ed, Sorry, two more minutes. Edwin walked away muttering well knowing they had a mess to clean up.

Casey started to pick up some stuff that got knocked over, and Derek followed suit. He looked over at Casey to see if she felt the same tension she did- Casey gave a week smile.

Before he knew what he was doing, Casey was pushed up against the bathroom wall on the far side. He held both of her shoulders and pressed his body up against her so she couldn't move. Casey wanted to say 'Okay, Okay, Derek you won.' but the words would not come out. She felt her face get hot.

He saw her wide eyes and Derek got a little freaked to do what he wanted to do. So Casey did it for him. She outstretched her hand and put it on his chest, bringing her lips to his first gently, but once she saw Derek did not protest it turned into a heavier kiss- One that Derek had never had before. Their minds went blank and Casey eased into it, letting Derek take over. She leaned back onto the wall and Derek shoved himself harder into her.

It was the longest twenty seconds of their lives. But in the best way possible.

They heard a knock at the door and pulled apart. It was Nora. "What are you two doing?"

Casey was about to respond but Derek stopped her. "Casey went to school Nora. It's just me in here...But I have to take a shower."

"Alright but make it quick, Edwin and Lizzie skipped showers and are gone. It's 8:45 school starts in fifteen minutes." With that she walked away.

Derek grinned and looked back to see her reaction. Her grin also matched Derek's, but a little uncertainty- "Derek, I can't be late for scho-"

She got cut off with little mini kisses on her lips. Derek pulled away and wiggled his eye brows. Casey sighed. "Alright...One day late wouldn't hurt...But we both need showers. We're covered in toothpaste and shaving cream."

He let a very large devious smile escape. "Casey, Nora thinks only I'm in here."

Casey grinned, and Derek started the water.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so sorry for any mistakes...And sorry if it was over done, but...review if you can. Even if it's a bad one I'll take it. Thanks, Kelly 3 


End file.
